


Sparkly Elf Dick

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Drabbles [10]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Reader-Insert, Sparkly Elf Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Sparkly elf dick.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader
Series: Hentai Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts





	Sparkly Elf Dick

You always wondered if Aaravos's dick was the same color as the rest of his skin, if it had sparkly little stars on it too.

Now you know. The color is slightly darker than the rest of his body, and it does have little sparkly stars. There's a particularly twinkly one right on the tip.

His sparkly elf dick looks beautiful coated in your feminine juices as it slides in and out of your pussy.

"Are you going to stare at my cock the whole time?"

Aaravos sounds amused.

"Yes."

He laughs.

His cum is also flecked with glittery sparkles.


End file.
